Banana and Friends
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Pairing s : H/M and S/M.    Warning s : Red-Headed Monta from the beginning of the manga 'cause I like him better. /grins.    Summary: Sena knows he's lost out, but that doesn't mean he can't stop trying. This was supposed to be a drabbl


**Banana and Friends**

**Pairing(s):** Hiruma/Monta and Sena/Monta.

**Warning(s):** Red-Headed Monta from the beginning of the manga 'cause I like him better. _/grins._

**Summary:** Sena knows he's lost out, but that doesn't mean he can't stop trying. This was supposed to be a drabble, but it became more.

* * *

Bright brown eyes stared towards the pair that was standing off on the sidelines with a frown.

Monta and Hiruma seemed to be spending a lot of time together even though everyone else didn't really notice it, or atleast, when he had asked Kurita and Musashi. They didn't seem to see it, or maybe they weren't telling him something? Sure, they had been having a couple of particularly bad practices, but Monta said he was getting better! Maybe there were some things he needed to discuss with Hiruma? The blonde devil was the team captain after all! Could he had discussed them with Sena though? They were best friends...!

_What gives?_ Sena asked himself as he continued to watch the pair. It wasn't fair! He wanted Monta to spend more time with HIM not HIRUMA! _Am I...jealous? I wonder where Mamori-nee is..._

_I...I like Monta too! Maybe I-I'll tell him one day...! There's no harm in trying!_

Monta was HIS best friend! …And…and maybe…more…! Hiruma was just...not...human...and...violent...and a whole lot of other bad things even though he was a good friend to Kurita-san and Musashi-san! The small running back couldn't even begin to wrap his head around how their relationship would work, if there was one! Besides the whole "receiver and catcher" bit, he didn't know what else!

From what he had noticed, Monta didn't even seem to be gushing over Mamori-nee-san anymore! The world was ending! Had he found someone else to fawn over? As he continued to eye the caramel-colored redhead, narrowed emerald eyes locked upon his own! Crap! Hiruma was staring—more like glaring—right at him!

"Fifty—_twenty_ laps NOW damn chibi," the blonde snarled after giving a barely noticeable scowl in Monta's direction before returning to watch Sena to make sure he got started on those laps.

"HIIII," Sena replied, scared by the snarl and immediately began to do his laps. He didn't need Hiruma doubling or even **tripling **the load! _Maybe I should keep my eyes to myself for a while_, the small running back thought. _Had be begun to say fifty at first?_

* * *

Anezaki Mamori had declined coming to practice that day—or even school for that matter—when Hiruma pulled her the clubhouse _after _the yesterday's afternoon practice for a little chat.

His words had crushed her immediately: he wasn't exactly gay, but her chances with him were basically a little less than one percent. It was like her world of them being together was crashing down around her completely, but there was hope that he was joking, wasn't there?

_"You don't mean th—"_

_"Don't waste your time, fucking manajerk. I'm surpised that you didn't pick up on it. Ke ke ke! Girls can do that, can't they?"_

**Okay**, that was a bit of a lie, but what else could he tell her? That he was going with the very boy that she would never like? He might as well let her think it was Shin for all he cared! She probably wasn't below personally attacking someone because they had stolen her crush, but you never knew with the nice ones.

_No thank you. _He definetely didn't want a crying, sobbing mess on his hands. Girls were difficult like that, not that boys couldn't be the same way at times.

* * *

"You owe me for that damn monkey," Hiruma hissed a little, regretting the fact that he hadn't given the damn shrimp more laps because of his nosey eyes. "You owe me big…"

Now that he had a certain monkey to entertain him when he got bored, things were going to be a helluva lot more interesting this season.

It was all to easy to crush Monta after accidentally allowing him to hear that the damn manajerk liked the demonic quarterback curteousy of the three fucking brothers who were being blackmailed for other things now. Once that was done, he had begun to confuse the little monkey by randoming dragging him to ice creams shops for banana splits without giving the younger male a reason, and had even switched his gum to banana taffy for a couple of days to get used to the taste! Strangely enough, it didn't taste too bad, not that he was an all out banana fan. They exchanged small chats from time to time and Monta had even began to take Hiruma up on walking to his apartment with him, only to be ran away by rapid gun fire. It was just _before _yesterday's afternoon practice that Hiruma hunted the monkey down and went in for the kill, planting a hard kiss on the shorter male's lips once he had cornered him.

Monta had resisted in the beginning, but the more he forced the kiss, the less the receiver resisted. It seemed that Monta was as straight as he had lead everyone to believe, and besides, Hiruma had to move onto someone once he saw the tell-tell signs of Sena obviously liking Shin even if the damn shrimp didn't see it yet his own self! Unforunately, this left a reoccuring question in the quarterback's mind:

**Why did he find himself liking shrimps?** There were definetely guys his own age that he could be bumping disco sticks with!

Maybe it was the fact that both Sena and Monta were "pure gold"? Oh yes. He could definetely see lots of money in their futures...!

Maybe it was the fact that he didn't feel like he could play with the best of them unless he had Monta with him; he had waited _his whole life _for someone like Monta to appear. He certainly couldn't be a quarterback without a star receiver!

There was no way he'd let the little shrimp escape his grasp!

Hiruma didn't even give a damn about whether having romance on the team would hurt their game plays because it fucking didn't matter. From what his team was shaping up to be, there was no doubt in his mind that they were going to the Christmas Bowl. He didn't completely believe in them just yet, but there was no doubt.

_I-I owe him something?_ Monta thought frantically as he wondered about just what it was that the blonde wanted from him.

"_Mukyaa_," Monta replied, his hopes that Hiruma would lay off a little were now dashed to bits. "Are you serious, H-Hiruma-senpai?"

"…"

It only took one look from Hiruma for Monta to begin scurrying off towards the open gates that led out to the street with a bright blush.

This was one of those times were being with a devil made you wonder what made you appeal to the idea in the first place.

Hiruma was officially insane—no, wait, he always had been—but the blonde had done something to Monta that kept him coming back for more! It was weird, and yet, the receiver couldn't help it! The blonde was a pretty nice kisser too even though Monta barely knew how to kiss his ownself seeing as he was just fifteen years old! Hiruma hadn't gone any further that kissing though, which was good despite the suggestive dirty talk and "accidental touches" he would receive.

Monta was even beginning to think those kicks of his were just another strange, dirty way to touch his rear! ...And maybe everyone else's too!

_Fuck,_ Hiruma cursed inwardly as he pulled out his shotgun and began to chase the fleeing Monta.

"Damn monkey get your ass back here! Don't you want your banana?"

"_MUKYAAAA! SCARY MAX!"_

Everyone who was watching this interaction was left wondering what in the hell was going on.

Sena was the only one who planned to do something about it. He would save Monta from their crazy captain even if it killed him!


End file.
